Today's communication systems may include separate wireless and wireline portions, each of which may be owned and controlled by different operators. Even though some cable operators, also known as Multiple System Operators (“MSOs”) use Data Over Cable Service Interface Specification (“DOCSIS”) networks for backhauling Internet traffic, separate networks, such as mobile core, DOCSIS, and radio, have limited to no visibility into parts of the other network types. Typically, each network type, such as DOCSIS and LTE, have separate traffic scheduling algorithms. As a result, currently when these types of networks are networks are combined, the resulting architecture may be inefficient and may result in longer latency.